


Fairy God-something

by LadyKes



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: “Thompson, what the hell are you doing here?” Daniel asked.“Painting the nursery and setting up a crib. What’s it look like I’m doing?” Jack said irritably.





	Fairy God-something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillianmmalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/gifts).



> This is the result of a [comment thread](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/119503653) about Jack butting in on Peggy and Daniel's major life events. The muse took it and ran.

An open door was a good thing in most people’s minds, but not when one worked for a covert agency. In Daniel’s experience, an open door meant trouble, especially when that slightly open door was the front door to his own house. The lock didn’t look like it’d been forced, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t still trouble inside and he put a finger to his lips as Peggy came up the steps behind him with a bag of groceries.

She recognized the problem immediately, of course, and carefully put the groceries down on the porch before pulling a pocket pistol out of her bag. Daniel had unholstered his own weapon and gave her a signal to follow him into the house. 

There was no one in the living room and nothing seemed to be disturbed, but the house had a new smell, something chemical. Peggy motioned to him to indicate that she’d clear the kitchen and dining room while he moved cautiously towards the bedrooms and bathroom. She reappeared quickly and quietly, then shook her head, so they both carefully started down the hall. 

All the rooms were cleared except the last and now that they were closer they could hear faint noises from it, so they looked at each other to sync their movements, then stepped in together.

“Federal agents, hands where I can see them,” Daniel said to the room, then stopped in surprise as Jack Thompson turned, holding a screwdriver in the air. There was nearly as much paint on Jack as there was on the walls, and there was also a … crib? 

“That’s a fine way to thank someone for providing baby furniture,” Jack replied, raising his eyebrows in a very familiar expression. 

“Thompson, what the hell are you doing here?” Daniel asked, but he also holstered his sidearm and saw Peggy putting hers away as well.

“Painting the nursery and setting up a crib. What’s it look like I’m doing?” Jack said irritably.

“I can see that, but why are you painting a nursery in my house? You run out of room in your own?” Daniel challenged in return. He was honestly completely baffled about this whole situation. Jack did things his own way in his own time, but this was something else.

Jack, meanwhile, was staring at Peggy, and Daniel shifted his gaze to his wife as well. She wasn’t quite blushing, but she definitely looked a little uncertain.

“You haven’t told him?” Jack accused, and then the penny dropped.

“I haven’t told anyone, Jack, and how did you even know?” she demanded, which was just like Peggy. If she was on the defensive, she’d go on the offensive as soon as she could.

“You’ve been ralphing in the ladies’ room every morning at 9 am on the dot for four weeks, Marge,” Jack pointed out. “And I do have three tykes of my own, so it’s not like I don’t know what that means.”

Daniel was starting to feel like the paint fumes were going to his head. That was the only explanation for Peggy being pregnant without telling him, Jack figuring it out, and Jack deciding to break into their house and decorate their nursery for them.

“Y’know what, why don’t you two go discuss this in the living room,” Jack suggested, making shooing motions with his hands. “Probably not good to be standing around breathing fresh paint when you’ve got a bun in the oven, anyway.”

Daniel didn’t usually follow Jack’s instructions without arguing, but in this case, he would, and he guided Peggy back out to the living room and down onto the couch.

She looked uncertain and he felt uncertain, which wasn’t a good start to a conversation as important as this one. They might have been sitting there forever if Jack hadn’t strolled through the living room on his way to the front door.

“Forgot the bathinette. Try to actually speak to each other before I get back,” Jack semi-ordered as he passed. 

That bit of absurdity was enough to break the tension and they both laughed as the door closed behind him. Daniel pulled Peggy in close and dropped a kiss on her hair.

“I believe we have ourselves a fairy god -- something,” Peggy said lightly, and they settled in to discuss just how much their lives were about to change.


End file.
